A Vida e a Morte de Lílian Evans
by Milly Black
Summary: Uma história de amor, tristezas, alegrias, brigas, violência, morte. E acima de tudo, de amizade. Essa foi a vida de Lílian Evans, uma aluna extraordinária, uma esposa admirável, uma mãe amorosa e uma amiga pra todas as horas. EM HIATUS POR UNS TEMPOS
1. O Começo

**N.A.: ****ϟ****Dedico**** essa fanfic a 4 pessoas maravilhosas que apareceram na minha vida. A primeira delas é o Gustavo, que sempre me apoiou em todas as minhas fics, e nos momentos mais difíceis da minha vida. As outras 3, são três garotas maravilhosas que eu conheci no fake, como Lílian Evans: Leeh Catique, Mynne Gordiano e Michelle Chung. Muito, muito obrigada mesmo por serem essas pessoas perfeitas. Amo muito vocês.**

**Capítulo I - Origens**

Janeiro de 1960

Uma garotinha loira, com um rosto levemente anguloso, com cerca de 4 anos de idade olhava ansiosa para a ruiva sorrindo à sua frente.  
- Mamãe, mamãe.. O que é isso? – Perguntou a garota com os olhinhos azuis brilhando de curiosidade, esticando suas perninhas para enxergar o que a ruiva trazia em suas mãos, enrolado em uma manta rosa-bebê.  
A ruiva sorriu, e seus olhos azuis como o da garotinha eram amáveis quando olhou para o pacotinho em seus braços.  
- Venha aqui, Petúnia.  
Caminhou até o sofá da sala onde ambas se encontravam, e sentou-se com um pouco de dificuldade, seguida da filha.  
- Querida... Essa é Lily, sua irmãzinha.  
A loira olhava com curiosidade para o bebê risonho à sua frente. A criança tinha alguns fios na cabeça, e podia-se ver que eram ruivos como o da mãe, porém, seus olhos, eram muito muito verdes, como os do pai. Por falar nele, nesse momento, a porta da casa abriu-se e um homem alto, com os olhos cor de esmeralda do bebê e cabelos castanhos que iam até o ombro entrou, como um ar preocupado e uma mala enorme, e pelo tom vermelho de suas bochechas, o peso condizia com o tamanho.  
- Grace, você está bem? E Lily? E Túnia, já viu nossa pequena?  
Apesar da afobação em sua voz, tinha um sorriso bondoso em seus lábios.  
-Ela é linda, mamãe!  
Falou com uma voz chorosa, correu e abraçou a mãe, suas mãozinhas passando pelos cabelos ruivos da mulher. Túnia não sabia o que era aquele aperto que sentia no coração. Era ciúmes.  
Grace entendeu o que sua filha estava sentindo. Era absolutamente normal uma criança ter ciúmes quando chega um irmão mais novo. Ela abraçou forte a garotinha, e a colocou em seu colo.  
- Túnia.. eu te amo muito, viu filhote? Não é porque agora existe a Lílian que eu vou deixar de te amar, pelo contrário: cada dia meu amor por você aumenta, minha pequena.  
A pequenina sorriu e se aconchegou nos braços da mãe. Ali ficou até adormecer.

Novembro de 1968

A mesma ruiva, que anos atrás sorria pra uma garotinha loira que olhava curiosamente para ela, agora crescera, mas o sorriso alegre continuava em seu rosto, enquanto ela brincava com algumas flores na praça próxima à casa dos Evans, sua casa. Petúnia estava sentada em um canto olhando com reprovação a irmã, que agora, mostrava evidentemente ter uma beleza maior do que a loira. Beleza que se acentuava à medida que o sol batia em suas madeixas longas, e nos seus olhos esmeralda. A garota tinha uma graça incrível. Pegou uma margarida e começou a rodopiar, rindo quando sentia seu vestido florido sendo movimentado pelo vento. Petúnia olhava com um olhar cheio de inveja, e agora, com seus 12 anos, ela sabia muito bem o que era aquele sentimento. Sentimento que a levava a fazer coisas ruins com sua irmã, que na sua inocência, se sentia culpada sem saber o que tinha feito.  
Graças a esse sentimento de culpa que nasceu uma grande amizade da ruiva com um garoto de cabelos negros, oleosos, um nariz anguloso e que andava sempre com roupas muito maiores para o seu corpo esmirrado . Seu nome era Severus Snape, e seus olhos negros e tenebrosos só brilhavam quando estava na presença de Lílian. E Petúnia tinha ódio mortal desse garoto e dos sentimentos dele por sua irmã.  
Severus e Lily se conheceram em 1966, após uma briga da ruiva com sua irmã. A garota saíra correndo de seu jardim para essa mesma praça onde ambas se encontravam agora, e se deixou cair na sombra de uma árvore. Sentiu as lágrimas descontroladas caindo pelo seu rosto, e em sua cabeça a voz de Petúnia ressonava: "Aberração! Aberração!". Lily não soube quanto tempo ficou ali, se lembra somente que depois de algum tempo, apareceu ao seu lado Severus, e a abraçou. Lily pensou em se desvencilhar, mas estava tão fraca... e aquele abraço a fez tão bem. Assim nasceu uma relação de enorme companheirismo, e todas as vezes que Lílian se sentia mal, sabia exatamente a quem recorrer.  
- Lily! – Gritou Severus, sorrindo, para a ruiva. Acenou para a mesma e andou em direção a ela, sem ao menos perceber a existência de Petúnia.  
- Sev! –A ruiva respondeu com empolgação, e correu para abraçá-lo.  
Túnia olhou com desaprovação para os dois, porém, nada falou. Sabia que seria inútil falar alguma coisa, apesar de Lily insistir em ser sua irmãzinha obediente, quando Snape estava por perto, isso mudava.  
Os dois ficaram conversando e brincando no jardim até o sol começar a se por. Petúnia agradeceu a Deus por esse fato e conseguiu arrastar a irmã de lá, mas não antes de agredir verbalmente o garoto.

Agosto de 1971

Lílian Evans agora tinha 11 anos. Sev a avisara que estava à caminho uma carta de um lugar estranho, chamado Hogwarts, e que Lily era uma espécie de.. bruxa. Como insistia Petúnia, uma aberração. Mas, a ruiva nunca acreditara com absoluta certeza no que Snape contara a ela. Até aquele dia.  
Era uma manhã de sábado, a família Evans fazia a primeira refeição do dia. Sean, o pai, lia o jornal diário, enquanto Grace, num sorriso doce e calmo, tentava conversar com as filhas. Lily estava pensativa. Segundo Severus, esse seria o dia que chegaria a tal carta. De repente, a ruiva acordou de seus devaneios quanto a campainha tocou. Sean se levantou e atendeu a porta, e alguns minutos depois, pálido, chamou as três mulheres para se juntarem a ele.  
- Grace, Lily, Túnia. Essa é a Sra. McGonagall.  
Uma mulher alta,com um ar severo e um coque alto na cabeça sorriu para as mulheres.  
- Pois não?! – Grace sorriu de volta para a mulher. Ela lhe passava força no olhar.  
- Grace Evans, certo? – Ao ver a ruiva acenar positivamente, continuou. – Muito prazer. Pode me chamar de Minerva. – A mulher estava sentada, e ao ver que as três Evans permaneciam em pé, disse, com ar preocupado. – Olha, não quero ser atrevida... Mas acho que seria bom a Sra. e as Srtas. se sentarem também.  
Grace olhou preocupada para Sean e as filhas, mas se sentou, seguida das duas garotas, que também tinham um ar preocupado em seus rostos.  
- Senhor Evans, Senhora... Isso provavelmente é difícil para vocês entenderem, e pode parecer loucura.  
Minerva começou falando histórias de séculos atrás, sobre bruxas, até os dias atuais, falou sobre Hogwarts. Enquanto isso, o coração de Lílian batia cada vez mais forte, e a desconfiança da mesma aumentava, junto com sua vontade de acreditar fielmente no que aquela senhora estava dizendo.  
McGonagall, após um longo discurso, tirou das roupas algo como uma pequena vareta de madeira.  
- Essa é minha varinha, e para provar que nada do que eu disse é mentira... – Ela agitou a varinha e um gatinho branco surgiu na sala. Deu um baixo miado e fugiu rapidamente. Os Evans ainda processavam o que ouviram, e ainda achavam isso muito improvável, mas acima de tudo, não sabiam porque estavam ouvindo aquilo tudo. Segundo McGonagall, ''não bruxos'' não sabiam sobre a existência dos mesmos, e deveriam continuar sem saber – Enfim. O motivo de eu ter contado essa história toda é que... – A mulher hesitou um pouco e virou-se para Lílian. A ruiva podia sentir o próprio coração batendo acelerado – Lílian Evans... você é uma bruxa.


	2. Beco Diagonal

**N.A.: Queridos leitores *-* Espero que tenham gostado do meu resumo da vida de Lily antes de Hogwarts. Agora, terão dois capítulos mais detalhados sobre o Beco Diagonal (esse) e O Chapéu Seletor (o próximo), e ai sim, começa a vida de Lí ser fiel a história verdadeira, porém alguns detalhes foram alterados, como por exemplo sobre os pais de James, que segundo J.K., o tiveram mais velhos. Sobre os Shippers... bom, aguardem. E tentem não me matar. (: **

**Capítulo II – O Beco Diagonal**

Demorara um bom tempo para Sean e Grace Evans acreditarem em Minerva McGonagall. Porém, quando isso finalmente aconteceu, para a surpresa de Lílian, eles a abraçaram.  
- Lily, querida... pode contar conosco para tudo, viu? Estamos orgulhosos de você.  
A ruiva, chorosa, agradeceu aos pais. Esperava uma atitude um pouco menos receptiva da irmã, mas não esperava que a relação com ela piorasse tanto assim. Após fazer inúmeros apelos à professora McGonagall e seus pais, e chegar a conclusão que não haveria a possibilidade de ir para a tal escola de magia junto com Lily, tentou consertar os seus apelos, agredindo a irmã.  
- SABIA! SEMPRE SOUBE QUE VOCÊ É UMA ABERRAÇÃO! – Disse a loira, com as maçãs do rosto vermelhas, e com um olhar de ódio para a irmã. Subiu correndo as escadas em direção ao seu quarto, onde passou o resto da noite, ignorando completamente os apelos da irmã mais nova para tentar ter uma conversa.  
- Túnia... Se você quiser, eu posso falar com o professor Dumbledore, pra ver um jeito de você também ir para Hogwarts... – Chorava a ruiva inutilmente.  
Lily, após algumas horas, finalmente desistira de falar com a irmã. Sentou-se em frente à porta fechada de Petúnia e ficou ali, esperando...  
- Pequena, não fica assim... Não foi sua culpa. – Sean acertou os óculos e sentou-se do lado da filha, abraçando-a.  
- Mas pai... Eu só queria que... Aaah pai... – Lílian escondeu seu rosto nos braços do pai, permanecendo ali até adormecer.  
No dia seguinte, pela manhã, os Evans (com exceção de Petúnia, que apesar dos freqüentes apelos de Grace e Sean, se recusou a sair de seu quarto) aguardavam em sua sala a chegada de Minerva, que iria mostrar-lhes um lugar cujo qual ela se referiu como ''Beco Diagonal''. McGonagall disse que, nesse lugar, que somente bruxos (e famílias dos mesmos) podiam entrar, eles encontrariam todos os materiais necessários para o ano letivo de Lily, que começaria em menos de um mês.  
**E**ntraram em um típico Pub inglês, que passaria despercebido para a família normalmente, chamado O Caldeirão Furado. O bar era apertado, escuro e tinha um cheiro não muito agradável. Limpando copos com um pano imundo estava um homem de estatura média, de aparentemente uns 60 anos, bem curvado, parecendo absorto demais em seu trabalho para notar a presença do grupo.  
- Bom dia, Tom – Disse Minerva, sorrindo. – Esses são o Sr., Sra., e Srta. Evans. A garotinha irá estudar em Hogwarts no próximo ano letivo.  
Tom acordou de seus devaneios e olhou para Minerva, e sua face, antes até um pouco assustadora, agora tinha uma feição extremamente amigável.  
- Olá, família Evans, Minerva. É um prazer vê-los aqui. Sejam bem vindos.  
Sean e Grace olhavam confusos pelo bar, pensando onde estaria o tal beco. Seria aquele lugar? Não, não poderia ser. Tom, parecendo ler os pensamentos de ambos, largou seus copos e precipitou-se em direção à um muro que havia no lado esquerdo do pub. Tirou das vestes um pedaço de madeira muito parecido com aquele que Minerva tirara, e os Evans deduziram que era sua varinha. Bateu três vezes em um dos tijolos que formavam a parede, e esta se deslocou, revelando uma passagem. A família olhou admirada, e seguindo McGonagall, passaram por ela e descobriram um vilarejo, apinhado de pessoas, andando apressadas, com corujas e sapos, sacolas e mais sacolas. Havia muitas crianças também, cujas Lily deduziu que também fossem alunos de Hogwarts.  
- Senhores, peço para que vocês não se distanciem de mim. O Beco Diagonal é um lugar muito fácil de se perder.  
Após o aviso de McGonagall, o grupo passou por algumas lojas, comprando o que havia na lista. Compraram um caldeirão em uma loja que ostentava uma grande placa: ''Caldeirões – Todos os Tamanhos: Cobre, Latão, _Estanho, Prata, Ouro - Automexediço - Dobrável". De_pois, compraram livros numa loja de nome Floreios e Borrões, e compraram mais algumas coisas até chegar a hora mais excitante do dia, para Lílian: a compra de sua varinha. Entraram na ''Olivaras'', onde foram atendidos por um homem alto de ar sábio, que mostrou várias varinhas para a ruiva, mandando-a experimentar. Depois de vários testes sem resultados, quando Lily já estava achando que era esse momento que lhe revelariam que era tudo uma grande piada e ririam da sua cara, Olivaras, o homem, lhe ofereceu uma varinha. Lily, decepcionada, pegou a varinha sem grandes expectativas. Porém, quando ela a conduziu, a varinha soltou faíscas vermelhas. Lílian sentiu seu coração bater mais forte e repetiu o movimento, e dessa vez surgiram faíscas douradas, que ficaram dançando próximas aos seus cabelos cor-de-cobre. Olivaras sorriu.  
- Salgueiro, 26 centímetros. Uma varinha perfeita para feitiços. – Ao ver que Lily continuava a brincar com a varinha, fazendo agora as faíscas, que estavam azuis, formarem um dragão, ele completou – Você tem muita mágica, Senhorita.. Incrível!  
Lily sorriu, e seus olhos irradiavam sua felicidade, que era tanta, que a ruiva tinha vontade de sair pulando pelo tal Beco Diagonal, fazendo suas mágicas com sua varinha. Mas então, lembrou-se do que Minerva dissera-lhe no dia anterior: ''Só pode fazer mágicas dentro de Hogwarts, até completar 17 anos.''. Lily, sempre muito obediente, ao lembrar disso, apesar de sua animação, entregou a varinha para Olivaras colocar em uma caixinha aveludada.  
Após essa compra, Minerva os conduziu para uma costureira. ''Madame Malkin – Roupas para todas as ocasiões.''. Enquanto Lily era medida pela Srta. Malkin, a porta da loja se abriu, e uma mulher muito bonita, de cabelos ruivos como os de Grace e Lílian, com um homem moreno, com cabelos arrepiados, alto, e com uma beleza altamente comparável com a mulher, adentraram a loja, seguidos de um pequeno garoto que parecia contrariado de entrar lá. O garoto aparentava ter a mesma idade de Lílian, e ele era exatamente uma cópia do moreno.  
- Olá Minerva! - Disse a ruiva, mostrando mais uma qualidade: seus dentes extremamente brancos.  
Minerva virou-se para encarar a família e sorriu.  
- Olá Sarah, Josh, James... – Falou ela, na ordem em que estavam – Esses são Grace, Sean e Lílian Evans. Eles são... – Hesitou levemente, e após pensar um pouco, falou – ''não-bruxos''. Lílian irá para Hogwarts no próximo mês, presumo que James também, certo?  
Sarah sorriu novamente e abraçou o filho, que olhava com reprovação para a demonstração pública de afeto.  
- Sim, ele vai. Primeiro ano, querida? – Virou-se para Lily, que não conseguiu não sorrir ao olhar para a mulher.  
- Sim senhora.  
- Senhora não, por favor, me chame de Sarah. Nós somos os Potter.  
Sarah, Josh, Sean e Grace ficaram conversando, falando sobre Hogwarts, sobre os filhos, família e coisas assim, e pareciam ser velhos amigos. Enquanto isso, Lily e James eram medidos em todas as partes por Madame Malkin, e trocaram algumas palavras. Quando Madame finalmente acabou de preparar as vestes de Lily, a ruiva sorriu para o moreno.  
- Nos vemos em Hogwarts então!  
- Te espero – Respondeu ele, sorrindo.  
Os Evans finalmente acabaram de fazer as compras necessárias, e voltaram para casa, com uma Lily extremamente cansada, que logo se jogou em sua cama e dormiu instantaneamente, e teve vários sonhos com faíscas coloridas e morenos de cabelos bagunçados.


	3. Chapéu Seletor

**N.A.: Terceiro capítulo *-* Fãs de J/L, não me matem agora, por favor... :D  
Boa leitura! E comentem (: **

**Capítulo III – O Chapéu Seletor**

A família Evans, dessa vez acompanhada por Petúnia (que após milhares de apelos da parte dos pais, resolveu sair do quarto), andava pela estação de King's Cross à procura da Plataforma 9 ¾.  
- Lily, querida... Deve haver algum engano... Não existe Plataforma 9 ¾! – Dizia Sean, após observar por vários minutos as plataformas 9 e 10, procurando alguma coisa que os indicasse onde deveriam entrar. Quase imediatamente depois de Sean falar, um moreno surgiu atrás deles, sorrindo e mexendo nos cabelos arrepiados.  
- Bom dia, Evans! Evans, certo? - Após o grupo confirmar, ele continuou - Sou Josh. Josh Potter. Nos conhecemos na Madame Malkins, lembram-se? - Ele novamente sorriu com seus dentes incrivelmente brancos. Lily pensou que deveria existir algum feitiço para isso, já que era unanimidade na família. Imaginou se todos os bruxos teriam dentes tão brancos. Petúnia, que estava impressionada com a beleza do homem, ao ouvir de onde ele conhecia os Evans, murchou sua face de cavalo e voltou ao mal humor habitual, ignorando quando Josh perguntou-lhe o seu nome.  
- É Petúnia, nossa filha mais velha - Respondeu Grace, com uma nítida tristeza ao observar a ação da filha.  
- Muito prazer, Petúnia! – Respondeu Josh, sempre com o seu sorriso galanteador, seguido de Sarah e James, que cumprimentavam o grupo nesse momento. Novamente, foram ignorados pela loira, que voltou a olhar para frente com um olhar completamente vidrado, e suas bochechas começando a ficar vermelhas.  
- Bom, presumo que estejam procurando a plataforma 9¾, certo? – Disse Grace, e antes mesmo de ouvir uma afirmação, apontou-lhes uma parede entre as estações 9 e 10.  
- É só tomar impulso e... entrar! – Disse James, pela primeira vez, sorrindo. Ao ver a família Evans, olhar confusa para a parede, Grace completou.  
- Não é brincadeira! Vamos primeiro eu e Josh, para vocês verem. Depois, Sean e Grace podem ir, e por último, as crianças! – Lily começava a se irritar com Sarah. Como ela podia ser tão... boazinha? E não parar de sorrir nunca? Lílian queria ser assim. Petúnia olhou com terror para os pais.  
- E-e-eu.. Eu não vou com essas... ABERRAÇÕES! – Disse, apontando para James e Lily, e chocando os Potter. Grace corou e pediu desculpa para os novos amigos,explicando a antipatia da primogênita em relação à nova realidade de Lily.  
Ficou resolvido que Petúnia atravessaria a plataforma, mesmo contra sua vontade, mas com seus pais. Lily foi com James, a excitação crescendo a cada segundo.  
Eles atravessaram a plataforma. Lily entrou rapidamente no trem para guardar suas malas e seu gato, Lewis, que comprara alguns dias atrás no Beco Diagonal. Depois, desceu novamente e despediu dos Potter e Evans. A cabine onde colocara suas coisas, agora tinha três garotos. Um deles, muito pálido, com os cabelos levemente compridos, castanho, estava sentado ao lado de Lewis, passando a mão nas orelhas do felino. Os outros dois estavam rindo e conversando como se fossem velhos amigos. Um deles era James, e o outro, fez Lily parar e esquecer do mundo, focada somente no garoto: ele não era bonito, ele era realmente... lindo! Tinha cabelos levemente cacheados até os ombros, olhos azuis dez vezes mais brilhantes do que o de Petúnia, e uma covinha do lado do sorriso perfeito. Lily sorriu somente de olhar para ele, e só acordou quando ouviu seu nome.  
- Lily! Lily? LÍLIAN EVANS! – Gritou James, tentando chamar atenção da ruiva que olhava fixamente para o garoto do lado.  
- Oh? Desculpa James... eu... – Corou, e sentou-se ao lado do garoto pálido, que sorriu docemente a ela.  
- Lily! Esses são Remus – E apontou para o garoto do sorriso doce – e Sirius – e apontou para o garoto absolutamente lindo ao seu lado, e Lily se controlou para não se perder novamente. Ambos a cumprimentaram com um sorriso no rosto, e Sirius e James recomeçaram a rir e conversar como antes.  
A viagem foi extremamente tranqüila e encantadora para Lily, que descobriu que os três garotos eram bem legais, principalmente Remus, que era bem tímido e inteligente. Ele a apresentou um livro, ''Hogwarts – Uma História'', livro que a encantou e a distraiu pelo resto da viagem. Leu sobre muitas coisas que McGonagall havia lhe dito, como o Chapéu Seletor, e os três garotos completavam a história. Apesar do notável conhecimento deles sobre Hogwarts, também estavam indo para o primeiro ano.  
No final da viagem, Lily estava convencida que a melhor casa seria a Grifinória, convencida pelos três garotos. Quando eles estavam quase chegando, James perguntou à Sirius.  
- E... Qual o seu sobrenome?  
- Black. – Disse o garoto com os olhos azuis brilhantes perdendo um pouco do brilho.  
- BLACK? Poxa cara... Pensei que você fosse legal! – Disse James, visivelmente decepcionado. Sirius olhou tristemente para James.  
- E eu sou. Minha família me odeia... Você verá. – Disse ele, saindo da cabine após dizer isso, deixando uma Lílian completamente confusa. Remus olhava como se tivesse entendido tudo. O trem parou nesse momento, e enquanto eles se apertavam no caminho apinhado de alunos, Remus a explicava tudo sobre as casas de Hogwarts e suas inimizades, e a preferência de algumas famílias por certas casas. Falou que os Black eram, a séculos, membros da Sonserina, enquanto os Potter eram famílias inimigas, da Grifinória.  
Desceram do Trem e foram conduzidos por Hagrid, um meio-gigante segundo James, até um lago, onde atravessaram em pequenas embarcações até uma sala no castelo, onde encontraram a Professora McGonagall.  
Lílian, que estava assustada desde o começo da viagem pelo lago, sentiu-se muito feliz de ver a professora, e deu um sorriso tímido a ela, e recebeu um sorriso discreto em resposta.  
McGonagall explicou-lhes sobre a Seleção do Chapéu Seletor, que Lily e muitos já sabiam graças às suas famílias, bruxas, ou por ter ouvido na viagem até lá.  
Finalmente, a seleção começara. Lily, nervosa, não estava prestando muita atenção na seleção, e enquanto não ouvia o seu nome e nem o de nenhum conhecido, observava o salão onde se encontrava. Por ele, estavam distribuídos 4 mesas, cada uma de uma cor, e lotada de alunos que conversavam. Cada vez que um aluno ia para uma casa, uma das mesas coloridas urrava de alegria, e palmas eram ouvidas. Lily chegou a conclusão que a mesa verde e prata, com alunos de ar arrogante, era a Sonserina. A azul, Corvinal. A preta e amarela Lufa-Lufa. E por último, vermelho e dourado, havia a Grifinória, que lhe parecia a casa com os alunos mais alegres e bagunceiros do castelo. Lily sorriu ao olhar para a mesa, onde se ouvir um mar de risos de alunos de todas as idades.  
- Black, Bellatrix. – Lily ''acordou'' e olhou para o Chapéu a tempo de ver uma garotinha muito parecida com Sirius, e com os cabelos negros na altura da cintura, ser selecionada para a Sonserina. Lily não soube dizer o porque, mas a garota a fez arrepiar. Lily desviou o olhar rapidamente, não gostou nada daquela menina.  
- Black, Sirius – Lílian olhou ansiosamente para o garoto de olhos risonhos que caminhava calmamente em direção ao chapéu. ''GRIFINÓRIA!''. Quando isso foi anunciado, começou uma enorme falação por todas as casas. Caras chocadas dos Sonserinos, exceto de Bellatrix, que simplismente balançou a cabeça em sinal de reprovação. Lílian olhou para James e sorriu ao ver a alegria que irradiava do garoto, ainda impressionado. ''Realmente, ele É um cara legal!'' Lily o ouviu dizer à Remus. Passou bastante tempo, e finalmente o seu nome foi chamado.  
- Evans, Lílian. – Lily sentiu borboletas em seu estômago, e foi tremendo até o banquinho onde se encontrava o Chapéu. O colocou na cabeça, e ele caiu até seu nariz, tampando seus olhos. Lily respirou fundo.  
[i]Hmmm... Interessante. Muito, muito interessante. Nascida trouxa, hm? Claramente é bastante astuta, e tem um talento incomum... Seria uma ótima Corvinal. É bastante insegura também, poderia ser uma Lufa-Lufa... Não, não poderia... Tem um coração puro, é extremamente leal... Sim, sim. Isso é bem claro... [/i] [b]GRIFINÓRIA![/b] - Anunciou a todos no salão, e Lily sorriu e caminhou, ainda tremendo, até a mesa Vermelha e Dourada que explodia em vivas. Lily sentou-se entre Sirius e uma garota loira, muito simpática, que Lily descobriu mais tarde ser do segundo ano, chamada Alice Longbottom. A seleção encerrou-se com ''Wilson, Caroline'' que se tornou uma Corvinal. James e Remus também acabaram na mesma casa que Lílian, e se sentaram em frente a ela e Sirius.  
Albus Dumbledore, o diretor, após a seleção, levantou-se e deu as boas vindas aos novos alunos. Sorriu em direção a James quando falou dos avisos de Filch, o zelador, como se soubesse que o maior quebrador de regras seria Potter, juntamente com Sirius. Após o discurso de Dumbledore, magicamente surgiu um verdadeiro banquete à frente dos alunos, que observaram maravilhados toda a variedade de alimentos e começaram a apreciá-lo imediatamente.  
Após o Jantar, os alunos foram encaminhados até seus dormitórios, seguindo os monitores de cada casa. Lílian ficou no mesmo quarto de Emmeline Vance, Maria MacDonnald e Dorcas Meadowes. No mesmo dia, Lily ficou sabendo quais seriam seus horários no próximo dia. Lílian não agüentava de tanto cansaço, e adormeceu logo após encostar a cabeça no travesseiro, abraçada com Lewis, seu gato negro.


	4. A Aluna Exemplar

**N.A: Esse capítulo fala dos três primeiros anos em Hogwarts de Lily Evans, mais precisamente, de Setembro de 1971 até Setembro de 1974 (quando começara o seu quarto ano). Peço desculpas pela minha pequena demora para postar, já que o meu objetivo era um capítulo por dia. O capítulo até agora foi o que eu menos gostei, pois andei tendo um surto de criatividade e não escrevi muito bem, admito.**

Reviews:

Lua Evangeline: Amiga *-* Aaah que bom que você tá gostando, sua opinião é uma das mais importantes, você sabe né? Aqui está o novo capítulo (:

**/////**

Renata: Obrigada *-* Eu sinto uma carência pela história da Lily, por eu ter fake dela e tal... Achei interessante contar ela em detalhes, baseada em entrevistas e tal... Espero que esteja gostando *-* Pode deixar, não abandonarei!

**************************************************************************************  
**CAPITULO IV – A Aluna Exemplar****

Lílian, logo nos seus primeiros meses de escola, já se tornara uma das alunas favoritas dos professores, com sua enorme dedicação. Lily sempre fora perfeccionista, e se esforçava para sempre ser a melhor. Todo o seu tempo livre era gasto na biblioteca, seu lugar favorito de todo o castelo, e em vez de se divertir e aproximar-se dos outros colegas, empenhava-se em ler o máximo de livros possíveis. Apaixonara-se por Poções, sua matéria favorita, e também a que Lily mais se destacava. Bastou míseros dois meses para ser chamada para o ''Clube do Slugue'', um clube dos melhores alunos de Horácio Slughorn, professor de poções. Sempre muito tímida, aceitou o convite por educação, mas odiava as reuniões. Felizmente, Severus Snape, seu melhor e praticamente único amigo, também era exemplar em Poções, e conseqüentemente, um membro do ''Clube do Slugue''.A ruiva sempre estranhara o fato de Severus não falar com ela na frente dos outros alunos, e ao passar dos anos, esse distanciamento foi ficando mais evidente. Porém, não era só com Snape: Sirius, James e Remus, os quais Lily conheceu no expresso, se tornaram, na visão dela, extremamente maldosos com os membros das outras casas, e era cada dia mais comum ver Sirius e James reunidos, falando baixo, em algum canto do Salão Comunal. Mal sabia ela, que nesse momento, os dois faziam planos sobre a futura animagia ilegal de , Dorcas e Maria, suas colegas de quarto, se aproximaram cada vez mais e realmente tentaram fazer Lily se aproximar também, mas a ruiva preferia a companhia dos livros do que dos alunos. Mas não era sua culpa, ela somente tinha uma sede de aprendizado bem maior que a dos colegas, e isso a atrapalhava socialmente, apesar de ter um relacionamento relativamente bom com todos. Lílian era daquelas pessoas que poderia se contar sempre, independente se você a conhecesse bem ou não (o que era o caso da maioria das pessoas), e estava sempre disposta a dar o seu melhor para ajudar quem precisasse. Sua pequena ''paixão'' por Sirius Black passou como mágica, assim que Lily viu Sirius e James atacando Severus com feitiços. Lily ficara decepcionada, e a partir daquele momento evitava ao máximo ter alguma proximidade com ambos, embora não os visse muito a bastante tempo. O que a ruiva mais gostava em Hogwarts, além da biblioteca, eram as aulas... Era o seu momento de brilhar. Logo tornou-se a número um da série, e nunca parava de sorrir nas aulas, coisa que era quase impossível ver fora das salas. A Lily feliz e brincalhona de antigamente, cada dia dava mais espaço para uma garota tímida e quieta. No terceiro ano, a ruiva começara a melhorar e voltar a ser como antes. Isso se devia principalmente à aproximação de Remus Lupin, que foi se tornando um grande amigo. James e Sirius faziam o possível para animar a garota, que passava horas rindo das palhaçadas de ambos no salão comunal, embora ainda os reprovasse na maioria do tempo, devido às freqüentes provocações com Severus. Seus encontros com Snape também se tornaram mais raros, se restringindo à encontros noturnos, saídas escondidas ou em lugares escuros. Lily, apesar de achar isso uma grande besteira de Snape, o entendia: Os Sonserinos, sempre que a viam, a chamavam de Sangue-Ruim e coisas do tipo, e nas raras vezes que os viam juntos, lançavam um olhar assassino para Snape, e ela sabia que mais tarde ele pagaria por isso. Perto de Lily, as provocações com Severus da parte de James e Sirius diminuíam, mas longe dela, cada dia pioravam. Lily sabia disso, e o certo seria se afastar de ambos, mas eles a faziam tão bem... Sempre que se aproximavam as férias, a ruiva passava a ficar mais triste. Amava muito seus pais, mas sempre que voltava, Petúnia a agredia verbalmente cada vez mais, e isso a machucava muito. No terceiro ano, nas férias de natal, Sirius e James a convenceram a passar em Hogwarts, já que ambos, juntamente com Pedro Pettigrew, também iriam passar lá, pela primeira vez. Na manhã de natal, foi surpreendida em seu quarto com uma pilha de presentes. Dos seus pais, de Sirius, James, Pedro e até de Remus, que não passara o natal na escola. Lily passou o dia ao lado dos três, e foi um dos melhores dias de sua vida. Seu terceiro ano fora o mais divertido até agora, já que Lily começara a se desvencilhar dos livros e se aproximar das pessoas. Todos a sua volta ficavam felizes com isso, já que a ruiva, brincalhona, quando estava feliz, conseguia melhorar o dia de todos.


End file.
